Solo eras mi imaginación… ¿Verdad?
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Vegeta estaba cansado, enfermo y melancólico gracias a la muerte de su rival. Su contra parte, transformado, estaría hay, no para ayudarlo. Lo contrario. Para arruinarle más la vida, someterlo y torturarlo... ¿Cuál Vegeta ganara? ¿Cual Vegeta sobrevivirá? Después de la saga de Cell.
1. Chapter 1

**Eres mi imaginación… ¿Verdad?**

Bueno… mi nombre es Vegeta. Actualmente vivo en una corporación que se encarga de "innovar" productos como capsulas, robots y otras cosas que no uso porque son irrelevantes.

Tengo un hijo, Trunks, es un bebe. Es tierno, espeto cuando no intenta romperle el brazo a alguno de los muchos sirvientes…

Estoy "Casado" con Bulma… una simple mujer.

Hace dos años mi rival, Kakarroto, se sacrificó. Fue un desperdicio porque no le sirvió de nada… pero que se va a hacer.

Estuve entrenando como si nada hubiera pasado, lo revivirían.

Con seguí transformarme en Súper Saiyajin. Al parecer no es muy legendario…

El año pasado mi rutina de levantarme, comer, entrenar, comer, entrenar, comer y dormir. Se vio muy afectada, me sentía cansado y no podía comer. Para que sepan, hay una enfermedad llamada "Colisayan", es mortal si no se trata.

Se da cuando un Saiyajin deja de entrenar, y deja de entrenar por hambre o sueño. Es una especie de círculo vicioso, si no como no entreno, si no entreno no duermo porque no tengo sueño y si no duermo no como

Un día no entrene, fui al funeral del imbécil de Kakarroto, me obligaron a estar hay unas mugrosas 4 horas hay parado escuchando a los idiotas saludarlo.

¡Si yo estuviera muerto estaría en cualquier parte menos hay! ¿Por qué iría a mi funeral?

Pero bueno, al grano, hace algunos meses. Me paso algo que no culpo si no me creerían. Fue así…

Estaba cansado, tenía orejeras bajo los ojos. Estaba perdiendo musculatura y creo que también algo de cordura… Sin embargo, me reusaba a pedirle ayuda a aquella mujer. Era completamente paranoica.

Estaba acostado, sin poder dormir eran las 2:50am, gire para ver a la mujer que dormía a mi lado, estaba dándome la espalda. Tenía el traje azul de siempre y los guantes que no me saque cuando me acosté.

Decidí levantarme por un vaso de agua. Me levante y camine, resacado, hasta la puerta del baño, entre y me pare frente a al espejo…

-… Que patético me veo… -Dije mientras llenaba y tomaba el vaso con agua –Lo necesitaba…

Cuando trague, a los 2 minutos, devolví lo ingerido.

Estaba ahí, arrodillado frente al inodoro devolviendo el agua.

-Mierda… y ase lo que siente una embaraz… -Vomite otra vez –Mierda…

Ni siquiera devolvía lo que comía. No comía tanto.

-¿Vegeta? –Escuche detrás de la puerta -¿Estas bien?

-Si… fíjate que me encanta vomitar siempre. –Le respondí con sarcasmo.

-… Eres un estúpido, ¿Necesitas algo? –

-No… solo… espacio –Respondí en susurro.

-… Como digas –Dijo cansada – Vegeta… me preocupas, sabes que te amo y todo. Por favor si necesitas algo avísame.

-Si… está bien… -Me levante y me lenguaje la cara y la boca. –No poder seguir con esto… me moriré antes de mejorar.

-¿Eso crees? –Era una voz masculina, igual de grave que la mía. Pero era más despiadada y sádica.

-… ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? –Pregunte al aire -¿Eres yo?

-Soy tu, sería la frase correcta... –Me dijo.

Levante la cabeza para encararlo, estaba hay. Era mi reflejo trasformado en Súper Saiyajin, me miraba de forma retadora y desaprobaste, así miraba a Kakarroto.

-Qué pena me das –Dijo ese Vegeta – Imposible que seamos la misma personas ¿No?

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Eres de Verdad? –

-No tengo por qué contestar esas preguntas estúpidas, insecto-

-¡El insecto eres tú! –Le grite golpeando mi puño contra el espejo… este chorreo unas gotas de sangre.

-Exacto… -Él había hecho lo mismo que yo…

-Eres mi imaginación… ¿Verdad? –

-Quizás –Era frustrante tener que hablar con el así. Conmigo.

-Mierda… -

-Eres patético, es una pena que yo también lo sea ¿No? –Me pregunto en tono burlón.

-… Tengo sueño… -Le dije, Salí por la puerta del baño, me acomode en la cama, la mujer me abrazo con su brazo atrayéndome contra su pecho.

-Estas frio, Vegeta –Me susurro.

-Hace frio en el baño… -Le conteste, también en susurro.

-¿No quieres otra sabana? –Me pregunto tocándome la frente. –Vegeta…. ¿Es sangre? –

-Si… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones… -Le dije y me gire para verla fijo, ella me beso y me abrazo.

-Vegeta, me preocupas… - Y puso su cabeza en mi cuello-hombro, estaba cálida, tibia. –Intenta dormir, mañana te llevare al médico, ¿Si? –

-Sí, será lo mejor… -Si le conteste el abrazo.

-Hasta mañana, cariño… -Y de intento que dar dormida.

-¿Cariño? ¡No me jodas! ¡Qué patético! –Se empezó a reír mí contra parte, estaba ahí, parado. Con los brazos cruzados mirándome mientras reía. Solo pude abrazar más fuertemente a Bulma.

¿Si yo la robaba? Esa cosa podría hacerle daño, matarla, incluso.

-Vete… déjame solo… -Dije en susurro, su presencia me dejaba exhausto. Sin fuerza y sin aliento.

-¿Irme? –Repitió- ¿Por qué? ¿No es divertido?

-Vete… -

-¡Soy patético! –Rio -¡Eres solo un simple bastardo como la sabandija de Kakarroto! ¡Un gusano débil!

-¡Cállate! –Grite. Bulma se despertó y me miro asustada.

-¿Estas bien? –

-¿No lo ves? –Dije señalando a mí contra parte.

-… -Bulma giro, busco con la mirada y me volvió a ver a la cara –Vegeta… es solo tu armadura. Duerme ya… eres más guapo cuando duermes…

-¿Gracias? –

-Duerme –Me beso y me volvió a abrazar.

Nadie lo podía ver, solo yo. No estaba seguro de eso.

Eso podría acosarme, no se hace cuanto estaba ahí, mirándome quieto.

Cuando me levante la mañana siguen, me duche y me vestí como persona terrícola. No lo vi en toda la mañana.

En la nave estaba sentado mirando como la mujer manejaba. ¿Si yo moría? ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Quién la cuidaría? El imbécil de Yamcha no la cuidaría, la haría sufrir y eso es lo único que no quiero.

Podríamos juntar las esferas del dragón para quitarme la enfermedad, pero no podrían…

Moriré y no hace nada al respecto. Solo llorarían y eso, nada más.

-Solo espero que eso… solo sea mi imaginación…. ¿Verdad? –Dije riéndome en la última palabra. Espero que tener razón….

Continuara… ¿No?


	2. Chapter 2

Sentado en la silla del copiloto de la nave. Estaba tranquilo… total, la mujer dijo que sería lo mejor.

Me parece ridículo, ¿Por qué le pagaría un terrícola para que me digiera lo que ya se?

-Sigue siendo ridículo… -Dije para mí, por desgracia la mujer estaba al pendiente de mí.

-¿Qué es ridículo? –

-Todo… -

-Tienes razón, es obvio –Esa voz estaba ahí, está detrás de Bulma -¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunte.

-Bueno, tengo que llevarte, Vegeta –Me contesto la mujer. La pregunta no era para ella…

-Nada. No importa. No es tu problema –Me dijo ese Vegeta rubio.

-Es mi problema, eres mi contra parte –Dije, estaba cansado. Otra vez ese frio recorría mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien? –Se metió otra vez la mujer.

-¡No hablo contigo mujer, joder! –Grite, me quedaba sin paciencia y sin cordura.

-Vegeta intento ayudarte, no tienes por qué expresarte así de mi –Me respondió ofendida la mujer. Que insolente.

-Se ofendió, pobre, deberías matarla –Dijo Vegeta dos. Claro que yo soy el uno.

-… Largo… fuera de mi vista Vegeta –Grite.

-Esto es serio… -Susurro la mujer.

-¡Calla terrícola! –Grito con violencia Vegeta dos.

-… -

Solo me mantuve en silencio, viendo como me comportaba. ¿Por qué le grito? Jamás le había gritado algo con tanta violencia, ni en las peores peleas. Por ahora.

Simplemente me calle y espere a que llegáramos. Estudiando a ese Vegeta, se supone que tenemos las mismas debilidades.

Espero no equivocarme. Suerte.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos, las cámaras y micrófonos no se hicieron esperar.

Bulma bajo primero. Las luces de las cámaras empezaron a molestar mi sensible retina, como las estúpidas preguntas que azotaban mis oídos.

Cuando baje, las luces que provenían de las cámaras y las preguntas cesaron. Sorprendidos se alejaban de mi camino.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban preguntándose sobre mi salud o mi condición física, los clásico.

Mi contra parte, siempre estuvo presente. Siguiéndome. Sin sacarme de su vista, pendiente de mis movimientos. En silencio.

Entramos al hospital. Bulma hablo con un hombre con bata blanca, tendría unos 23 años.

Vegeta dos me seguí mirando por encima del hombro, su respiración era incomoda. Golpeaba mi hombro. Frio aliento congelante.

-Por aquí –Dijo el médico –Síganme

Con un ademan de Bulma. Los seguí, los seguimos.

Entramos a una habitación y me sentaron en la camilla. Tomaron muestras de sangre, mi sangre estaba muy oscura. Más de lo normal.

Radiografías. Preguntas por las vértebras de mi cola que faltaban… por los huesos solidificados y por mis órganos vitales de tamaño mayor al normal.

Contestando lo necesario, continuamos hasta que me acostaron en otra camilla. Estábamos en otra habitación un poco más pequeña y más alejada de las demás.

-Muy bien señor Vegeta… ¿Puedo llamarlo así? –Pregunto el doctor.

-No me gustan los desconocidos –Le dije –Para sentirnos más cómodos, dígame su nombre.

-Se llama Ralof –Me dijo Vegeta dos. Estaba recostado en la pared cerca de la puerta. Bulma estaba sentada mi lado.

-Me llamo Ralof. Ahora sigamos ¿Si? –Ralof parecía amigable (Si, empezó a jugar a Skyrim)

-Por supuesto – Le conteste.

Me tomo el pulso y cosas como esas… me dio unas pastillas y Bulma le pago y nos fuimos.

Tome una cuando estábamos en la nave, me desperté en casa. En la cama que comparto con Bulma.

-Te despertaste, bello durmiente –Me dijo Vegeta dos, estaba acostado a mi lado.

-… Que haces a mi lado –Me separe un poco de él, me incomodaba su presencia y tenerlo tan cerca era casi un castigo.

-Te drogaron y te dormiste. –Exclamo –Por supuesto estoy donde estas. Como estas también.

-No te ves como yo ¿Por qué? –Le pregunte, esa cansado. No tenía tanto sueño.

-Bueno… quizás… no tengo por qué responde eso –

-¿Y Bulma? –Le pregunte, lo único que faltaba era que la hubiera matado.

-Con los Kakarroto, se llevó al mocoso –

-¿Por qué? –

-Por que hacían una fiesta o algo así-Me respondió.

-¿Sin invitarnos? –Era como tener un gemelo. Pero yo era el más guapo.

-Sí, Milk insistió en que no vallas –Le respondió poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca –Porque con Gohan era suficiente, y amargarías todo.

-la mujer no dejaría que hablara así de mí, ella… -

-No lo hizo… -Me contesto rápidamente –Ella no lo sabe, solo lo sabe Yamcha, Milk, Krilin y N18.

-… No me importa –Mentí, si quería ir. Por lo menos para romper la rutina o insultara a alguien.

-Como digas –Dijo sin interés –Deberías dormir, no querrás que llegue y te va despierto ¿No?

-Me da igual… -

-Lo que digas fracasado… -

Cerré mis ojos, mi cuerpo se relajó y por fin pude descansar…

¿En paz…?

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Un frio recorre mis muñecas. Acero las abraza aprisionándolas.

Con instinto, dormido, intento liberarme. Imposible. Abro los ojos es busca de las respuestas para las preguntas que retumban en mi cabeza.

Solo veo oscuridad. Giro para ver que me aprisiona.

Un par de esposas impiden que mueva mis pies y mis manos, también mi cola. Ignoro de donde allá salido.

Una gota de lo que parece ser agua golpea mi rostro y pelo. Por su gusto, salado. Sabía que sería esto un cuarto de tortura.

Como el de Freezer.

Nieblas cubrían y revestían las paredes. O daban la impresión de estar hay. Fuese la razón que fuese, el frio de las almas en pena me abrazaba.

Una puerta de entre las sombras y nieblas se abrió. Dejo ver una figura fuerte y musculosa. Mi temor se había realizado…

-¿Respiras? –Pregunto Vegeta dos, se acercó con una bola de ki que alumbraba la habitación. Dejando ver muchos cadáveres Saiyajines.

Algunos pude reconocer, por sus vestimentas: El padre de Kakarroto, Bardock; el hermano, Raditz; Mi padre, el Rey Vegeta; Y algunos más, como Seripa, Tomma y otros de clases altas; Como el hijo de Nappa, Diive; y Nappa.

En las mismas condiciones en las que estaba. Aprisionado. Apunto de morir.

-No me has contestado… -Siguió –Quizás unos cuantos rayitos te sirvan… ¿No?

Intente hablar, abrir mi boca. Incluso formar una palabra, solo salió un débil -…No… - de mi boca seca.

-Qué pena, no te escucho –

Se alejó dos pasos de mí, apretó un botos que estaba a su alcance.

Unas corrientes de electricidad. Me abrazaron. Fundiéndose con mi cuerpo mojado y salado. Haciendo que mi cabeza se levantara hacia el cielo. Y mis brazos estirados como mis piernas, intentaran salirse de su lugar.

Mi boca se volvió de un gusto metálico. En un intento de mi cuerpo para parar. Detener. Lo que me estaba matando, empezó a convulsionar.

Como respuesta un líquido blanco burbujeante empezó a salir de mi boca…

Sin pisca de piedad, mi contraparte empezó a reírse de aquel espectáculo que le ofrecía.

Deleitándose. Saboreando el miedo que brotaba de mi cuerpo.

Como yo… éramos copias perfectas…

-Bueno… creo que es suficiente… -Dijo deteniendo aquella tortura.

Mi cuerpo se relajó, mi cabeza se volvió al piso. En el charco de agua, podía ver mi reflejo. Mis ojos con lágrimas de sangre, mi boca donde escurría un el líquido blanco.

Cualquiera diría que era epilepsia. Por desgracia, yo no soy cualquiera.

-¿Mmm? –Dijo moviendo el labio hacia el costado –Mejor traeré a una amiga… -

-Detén esto… -Dije escupiendo- Ella no te ha hecho nada…

Sabía que traería a Bulma, era obvio.

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunto- ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Tan ciego estas?

-… Yo… -

-Esa mujer, esa… terrícola. ¡Esa abominación te ha hecho muchas cosas! –Grito, violento. -¡Nos ha hecho muchas cosas! –Se corrigió –Mírate. Si no fuera por ella estarías destruyendo planetas. Serias inmortal, serias el rey del universo.

-No lo entiendes… -Intente entrar en razón con él.

-No, tú no entiendes ¿Por qué arruinaste tu vida? –Me agarro de la mandíbula teniéndome frente a él. Inmóvil -¿Por qué tuviste hijos? ¿Por qué sentaste cabeza con una mujer terrícola? ¡Responde!

-… -

-¡Hazlo! –En el grito, arranco su mano de mi mandíbula y me golpeo en el estómago con la otra.

Tosí una gran cantidad de sangre.

-… No lo sé… simplemente paso y ya –Le dije, algo me hacía estar cansado. Sin fuerzas para golpearlo o siquiera gritarle.

Era obvio. Ese sueño no lo controlaba yo, mejor dicho, Esa pesadilla.

-¿Paso y ya? –Repitió –Bueno, si la mujer muere solo "Paso y ya". SI el mocoso muere "Paso y ya".

-Para –

-¡Entonces todo esto "paso y ya"! –

Bajo una palanca, desconozco de donde salió.

Un cuerpo sin vida callo, era un bebe. Era Trunks.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le pregunte mirando al bebe sin vida en el suelo. Un corte de oreja a oreja le había rebanado la garganta. Había muerto desangrado...

-¿Que importa? Paso y ya –Dijo sonriéndome -Tu lo dijiste, no tengo que darte explicaciones por que… "Paso y ya" ¿No?...

-Eres un bastardo… -

-Somos… -Intento corregirme.

-No, te equivocas –Le dije –Yo no lo soy, lo era, pero recapacite.

-¡Guarda silencio! –

-¡Oblígame! –Grite.

-Como quieras… -

Un cuerpo bajo, colgaba del cuello. Un gancho de carnicero le perforaba la garganta, todavía respiraba.

Era un cuerpo blanco, tenía rasguños, mordidas. Le falta carne… incluso heridas en la columna vertebral evitaban que se moviera.

Un simple juguete. Desnudo. Como una muñeca.

-¿Esa es…? –Pregunte…

-Bulma, estas en lo correcto –

-No… no es cierto. –

-¿No quieres creerlo? Bueno ¿Y si le arranco una pierna lo creerías? –

-¡No! –Grite, estaba más lastimada que yo. Algo de mi quería salvarla, otra parte, ignorarla…

Una maquina salió del suelo, agarro la pierna y empezó a jalarla.

-¡VEGETA! –Gritaba pidiendo ayuda -¡VEGETA! ¡Sálvame! ¡Por favor!

Sus gritos se hacían más débiles, las risas de Vegeta rubio aumentaban. Y yo sin poder hacer nada… solo… gritar.

-¡Bulma! –

-¡Vegeta! –Algo empezó a sacudirme con mucha violencia -¡Vegeta!

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y Bulma estaba agitándome, estaba pálida y asustada.

Milk, Piccolo, Gohan, Krilin, 18, Yamcha, El tres ojos y el payasito también…

Me miraban asustados. Con miedo. Con terror.

-¿Qué paso? –Le pregunte a Bulma -¿Por qué me despertaste? ¿Qué hacen** estos **en mi casa?

-Vegeta, estaba muy preocupada… -Me dijo. Se relajó.

-¿Dónde está le mocoso? -¿SI en verdad no fue solo un sueño?...

-Esta con mis padres –

-Señor Vegeta, temíamos que usted… pudiera, ya sabe –Dijo el niño moviendo sus manos, sin saber que palabra usar.

-Morir –Completo el pepino verde.

-… ¿Se preocuparon? ¿Por mí? –

-Si… También por Bulma –Dijo 18 –No te creas único.

-… ¿Dónde está? –Pregunte buscando con la vista.

Cuando gire a la derecha, una máquina que contaba mi pulso. Registraba de 0 a 120 en algunas partes. Eso debió a asustarlos. Lógicos, emociones humanas… y Namekianas.

-¿Quién? –Pregunto Yamcha.

-Bulma ya te dijo que Trunks está con sus padres –Me contesto los tres ojos.

El payasito dijo –No tienes por qué preocuparte, e septo por tu aspecto, claro-

-… No lo vieron… -Susurre -… Perfecto –Dije.

-Estoy aquí –Dijo Vegeta dos, estaba sentado en una silla.

-¿No te basta con torturarme? –Le pregunte. Capte la atención de todos -¿Tienes que acosarme siempre? ¿Tienes que matarme en mis sueños? ¿Por qué?

-Por qué puedo… soy más fuerte, inteligente y más grande que tu –

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –Grite, estaba furioso.

-¿Vegeta? ¿A quién le gritas? –Pregunto Krilin.

-¿Te volviste loco? –Pregunto Piccolo.

-¡Deja de someterme! ¡Para de torturarme! –Grite casi arrancándome el pelo -¡Solo déjame! Déjame morir en paz… -Dije cansado, antes de desmayarme. De nuevo.

Solo puede escuchar una débil voz que no pude identificar con claridad. Pero mataría al que dijo o la que dijo…

-Ha enloquecido ¿Verdad? -

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Para no confundirme (Y para que ustedes no se confundan) voy a poner, apartide aquí, todo lo que diga "Vegeta dos" será escrito así: **-¿Te crees muy fuerte?- **. Lo que Vegeta normal diga será con la letra con la que ya estaba. Así las diferenciamos.

Gracias por su tiempo. ¡Comencemos!

-¿Vegeta? –Escuche como me llamaban -¿Me escuchas? Si puedes, mueve un dedo.

¿Este tipo o sujeto me está dando órdenes? ¡Que insolente!...un momento… ¡Estoy peleando con alguien de nuevo! ¡Esto está mejorando… o está empeorando!...

-¿Vegeta? ¡Vegeta! –Grito ese sujeto. Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero creo que estaba un poco desesperado -¡Lo perdemos! ¡Rápido, revívanlo!

¿Revivirme…? Pero si yo estoy bien… ¡Agr!

Una corriente eléctrica re renace en mi pecho y llega hasta mis pies y sube. Se pase por todo mi cuerpo, disfrutando el paisaje.

-¿Doctor continuamos? –Pregunto un hombre.

-¿Sus signos vitales? –Contesto.

-…120 Cardiaco y 20 respiratorio –Le contesto alarmado el enfermero… Aunque no lo entiendo ¿Porque?... ah, ya me acorde. Los terrícolas y sus pequeños corazones.

-Dijo la mujer que era normal eso… bueno… -Comento el Doctor- ¿Señor Vegeta me escucha? –Me pregunto.

-**Ya háblale de una mugrosa vez, que me aburro** –Esa vocecita otra vez… genial.

-¿Qué quiere? Estaba durmiendo y ustedes vienen a electrocutarme –Les dije sentándome en la camilla.

-Pero…usted… -Intento articular la pobre enfermera - ¿Solo dormía?...

Esa mujer y todo el grupo medico estaba, estupefacto. Anonadado, sin mas.

-…Creo que me desmaye. Pero no podría asegurarlo –Le dije con pose pensante -¿Puedo irme a mi casa?

-Llamaremos a la señora Briefs, para que venga a buscarlo ¿Si? –Me contesto la mujer, era rubia… creo, yo… yo no estoy muy seguro de eso.

-Ya soy mayor, señorita –Le conteste -¿Puedo irme ahora?, no es necesario que la mujer sepa que me fui.

-Pero… -

-¿Podría? –Pregunte rápidamente, quería irme y meditar con mi otro yo.

-Está bien… -

-**¡Al fin! Que aburrido es este lugar sin que nadie muera… Sabes, podríamos hacerlo explotar…**- Dijo ilusionado y aburrido al mismo tiempo –**Cierto… no puedes, no tienes poderes… me das pena.** –Completo. Con sarcasmo molesto. Lo típico en el.

Pero por desgracia tenía razón.

Como me cambie de ropa y Salí del hospital. No pasó nada interesante, así que queda de más contárselos…

Al parecer la mujer me había dejado un pantalón negro, unas medias blancas, unos zapatos negros, una remera roja y un buzo azul con bolsillos adelante y capucha.

Bueno, llegue a una plaza. No había niños, lógico. Por la posición del sol y la sombra… deberían estar en la escuela…

Me senté en una banca bajo un árbol, daba a un estanque con patos _(¿Porque casi todas mis historias se relacionan con patos? Digo, tuve un pato pero…)._ Blanco puro eran sus plumas.

El agua cristalina del estanque me dejaba ver sus patas palmeadas moverse. Impulsándose. Por aquel lago que, incluso, diría que era lindo y relajante…

-**Me gustan los patos** –Dijo.

-Creí que teníamos los mismos gustos… -Le respondí.

-**…Pues, estas equivocado. No me sorprende** –Dijo sentándose a mi lado – **Te relaja ¿Eh?**

-¿Y que si así es? –Le conteste rápidamente.

-**… Se nota **–Dijo mirando de nuevo a los patos –**Yo… yo casi no siento ganas de degollar a esos plumíferos.**

-Acabas de decir que te gustaban –

-**Si… con respecto a eso… mentí**- Contesto tranquilo sin mirarme.

Genial, me tortura en mi sueños y no puedo confiar en el… ¿Por qué me sorprende? Yo era así.

Solo arrugue mi nariz y pensé – Mmm… –

-**¿Qué? **–

-Nada… -

Me levante. El viento empezó a acariciar mi pelo y mi rostro. Era una agradable brisa tibia.

Fría y cálida a la vez. Aunque… se sentía más fría que tibia.

-**¿A dónde vamos? **–Me pregunto. Me seguía de lejos, parecía más molesto ahora.

Solo metí mis manos en el bolsillo y mire al frente. Ignorándolo. Esperando una respuesta…

-**¡Hey!** –Grito. Seguí ignorándolo **-¡Hey! ¡Antorcha! ¡Te hice una pregunta, imbécil!**

Se puso adelante con los brazos cruzados, sin molestarme o irritarme por sus gritos y caprichos.

Lo esquive sin mirarlo y seguí mi camino por el sendero de aquella plaza desolada.

-Si no puedes contra ellos… ignóralos –Pensé. Ese pensamiento me hizo hacer una pequeña mueca, que aparecer, era una ligera sonrisa de lado.

-**¡Escúchame! **–Grito… por última vez **-¿Es por el sueño?... tú me obligaste a hacer eso… tu deberías enojarte contigo por… Espera… ¿Yo no soy tu?**

…Mi contraparte es un idiota. ¡Si yo no lo sabía, esperaba que él lo supiera!

-**¡Ya me empiezo a confundir!** –Grito enojado –**Si no quieres verme o hablarme me voy, pero después no andes rogando.**

Camino tres pasos hacia atrás. Apareció una especia de niebla blanca que devoro al rubio.

-Al fin se fue –Susurre.

Como mi Ki estaba bajo, parecía al de un humano promedio… era de 7, nada…

Escuche unas voces conocidas. Eran de la androide 18 y el calvito…el… ¡Krilin! Si ese. Al parecer también disfrutaban de la soledad como yo O era como se sentían mas cómodos, con lo que convivieron toda su vida… ¿Cómo saberlo?

-¿Crees que Vegeta se mejore, 18? –Pregunto el calvo.

Me escondi tras unos arbustos, hay no me podrían ver. Baje mi Ki hasta 1, sería un conejo o algún animal rastrero de esos.

-Habrá enloquecido por querer vencer a Goku o algo parecido –Contesto la mujer arreglándose un mechón de pelo.

-¿O por entrenar solo? –Pregunto de nuevo –Igual lo veíamos llegar. Tarde o temprano él tenía que enloquecer…

-Si… pero la más afectada es Bulma –Dijo la androide mientras se sentaba con su esposo en un banco cercano.

-¿Bulma? –Repitió el enano –Bulma es la que sale ganando, en todo caso. Si Vegeta muere o algo, Yamcha se casaría con ella y tendrían otro hijo ¿Por qué sufriría?

-Bueno… todos sabemos que ella es la única que lo quiere –Dijo 18 –Si el muere o algo, ella… ella…

-Se sentiría desbastada y Yamcha vería la oportunidad –Completo el sin nariz – es como un buitre buscando algo de carne, y si ponemos que Vegeta es un león y Bulma un trozo de carne…

-¿Qué? –

-Si Vegeta muere mejor para Yamcha –

-Ahhh… tiene sentido –

-Ay 18, para ser inteligente a veces eres muy tonta –Contesto nervioso el Krilin.

-Es que tú no te explicas bien –Contesto ofendida la rubia.

-Como digas, cielo –

Hubo un silencio hasta que…

-¿Crees que Vegeta haya muerto? –Pregunto Krilin.

-Por lo que se… si, debió haber muerto ayer a la noche –Contesto 18.

Satisfecho de información me aleje, escuche lo suficiente. Y más.

¿Morir? ¿Yo había muerto? ¡Qué cosa más loca! SI yo estoy aquí, vivito y coleando.

-**Enfréntalo** –Dijo el rubio –**Hemos muerto…**

-¡¿Qué?! –Estaba estupefacto, anonadado, Histérico y confundido… ¿De qué me perdí?

Continuara…

Gracias al comentario que me dio la idea del diálogo con negrita.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Yo…Muerto? –Pregunte anonadado por la notica de la que me entere tan abruptamente.

-_Pues si, como sea_ –

-No, no es "como sea" ¡Es algo serio! –Dije. Me tomaba por tonto ¡No se lo permitiré a nadie, ni a mí mismo!

-_¿Y? _–Pregunto arrogante -_¿Qué te afecta?_

-¿Cómo has dicho…? –Interrogue de nuevo -¿Acaso no te importa si dejo de existir? ¡Tú también dejarías de existir!

-_En eso estas en lo cierto. Eres sagaz, queda nuevamente comprobado_ –Dijo cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados –_Pero, recuerda, lo que te pase a ti me pasara a mí._

-¿Disculpa?-

-_Serás imbécil_ –Exclamo dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos _-¡Soy tu yo, imbécil! Yo soy tu reflejo. Todo lo que hagas se verá reflejado en este espejo_ –Canto de una manera infantil en exceso.

Que imbécil.

-Que infeliz eres –

-_Como digas… sabes, ahora que somos invisibles podemos hacer lo que queramos_ –Dijo con una sonrisa, picara. Sabía que quería decir, pero la verdad no creo que sea correcto…

¡Al diablo con lo correcto, después de todo estoy muerto!

-Mmm… ¡Ajá!, tienes razón –Grite –Pero antes…

Seguí el sendero hacia unos ancianos, tenían un perro tamaña no mediano.

Al acercarme, el perro me ladro. El señor no se inmuto; la señora solo intentaba tranquilizar al canino.

-Quizás son ciegos –Dije. Seguí caminando con mi sombra rubia detrás.

Llegue hasta una joven mujer y un hombre. El hombre era Gohan, por ende la mujer era la esposa…

¿Vitel…Viñar…? Ya saben, la chica de ojos azules… ¡Videl!, si, Videl.

Ella estaba llorando sobre el hombro del mocoso mayor. Murmuraba algo que no alcanzaba a oír, de todas formas, estaba seguro que era la añoranza de mi muerte.

-¿Mocoso? –Intente llamar su atención. Me pare al frente de ellos e intente tocarlos.

Mi mano se perdió entre sus prendas.

-No… -Susurre -¡No! ¡Escúchenme!

-_Es inútil_ –Interrumpió –_Estas muerto, ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en intentar cambiarlo? Lo hecho, hecho esta._

-¡No! –Grite mirándolo y tomándolo por los hombros -¡Todavía tengo mucho que hacer, mucho que contar, mucho que amar y sufrir ! ¡No me puedo ir!

-_Eso ya es pasado_ -Dijo soltándose de mi agarre nervioso –_Entiende… estamos muertos, si quieres podemos ir a ver a Kakarroto… Quizás…_

-¿Quizás? –Repetí abrazándolo en el pecho -¿Crees que él pueda revivirme?

No sabía lo confortable que era abrazarme, no era de extrañar, pero me ayudo.

-_Yo no dije eso_ –Contesto apartándose –_Solo dije que es probable que él sepa algo. De lo contrario podríamos ver si su mujer nos ayuda… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_

-… ¿Qué?...-

…Claro, la esposa era lo más parecido a la hembra de mi especie. Él era 89% instinto. Normal.

-Si, como digas… -

Intente remontar vuelo hacia la casa del insecto. Casi lo logro. Solo era el hecho de que era mucho más liviano y me pase por una gran distancia la casa.

Termine en un bosque, había una gran concentración de marcas y cráteres en el suelo que, poco a poco, eran cubiertos por nuevas semillas de verdes pastos.

-¿Y este lugar? –Le pregunte a mi contraparte.

-_La verdad, no recuerdo haberlo visto jamás… ¿hueles eso?_ –Dijo alejándose un poco hacia el claro que dejaban los árboles.

-¿Oler? ¿Oler que cosa? –Lo seguí, después de todo, lo que tuvo que haber creado eso ya debía estar muerto.

-_Es… es el olor Saiyajin_ –Dijo acercándose a un montículo de tierra.

-¿Saiyajin? –Repetí –Es ridículo, los únicos Saiyajines vivos éramos Nappa, Kakarroto y Raditz…

-_Yo mate a Nappa, Kakarroto sigue vivo… Entonces_ –Dijo el contando con sus dedos – _¿Es obvia la respuesta? ¿O te la dibujo?_

-¿Ra…Raditz? –Repetí.

Es oficial, es un día de locos.

-Hola Vegeta –Escuche una voz detrás mío, y una sombra robusta - ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Me extrañaste?

_**-… Oh… Mierda**_ –Dijimos mi contraparte y yo.

Quizás, yo ya no tenía la fuerza de antes, sin contar que estaba muerto, y que Raditz tendría el mismo poder de batalla que yo…

Estoy muerto, más que muerto.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba petrificado, no sabía si alterarme o permanecer de pie tranquilo, intente relajar mi respiración.

Raditz puso su mano sobre mi hombro, yo estaba de espadas a él. Sentía como los su pelos negros rozaban mis hombros y mi cuello. En ese momento me di cuenta que no tenía puesto un suéter, sino más bien, una musculosa negra deportiva.

No sé cuándo me cambie de ropa.

-¿Vegeta? –Pregunto de nuevo -¿Por qué no me has contestado? O más bien… ¿Por qué no me revivieron?

-Raditz… yo –Intente contestar pero algo me lo impedía.

-_La liaste_ –Dijo El otro Vegeta. Lo que había visto, ese montículo, era la tumba de Raditz.

Puede ser que Kakarroto lo halla enterrado hace mucho…

En eso, el imbécil viene con unas frutas de una forma extraña.

-¿Vegeta? –Pregunto mirándome.

-… Genial, solo tengo una duda: ¿Esto es el cielo o el infierno? –Dije. Mis esperanzas habías muerto.

-¿Qué? No, solo vine a traerle algo de comer a mi hermano… eso es todo –

-… ¿Tu qué? –Preguntamos los dos Vegeta.

-SI… Vegeta, yo morí. Pero tú "Enemigo" me revivió junto con el bicho verde, ese –Dijo Raditz acercándose a Kakarroto y tomando una fruta –Aprendí muchas cosas, una de ellas a ocultar **mi Ki**.

-… ¿Eso quiere decir que no estoy muerto? –Pregunte con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Creo… -Contesto Raditz masticando –Solo me pareció divertido asustarte…

-Oh… ¿Entonces por qué el mocoso mayor no me contesto, también, por que no puede tocarlos? –Pregunte.

-Bueno… primero y principal te ves horrible –Contesto Kakarroto –Y Gohan está un poquito sordo por una obstrucción en el oído, mañana irán a que se lo quiten.

-¿Y la ropa? –

-_Bueno… yo puedo hacer que seas trasparente o no puedas tocar cosas…_ -Contesto el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Quieres decir que pude a ver muerto creyendo que estaba muerto o al así!? –Grite Colérico.

-_…Si_ –

-¿Oye y Nappa? –Pregunto Raditz

-Lo mate –

-Oh… ¿Y Turles? –Pregunto –Me debía dinero es muy hijo de…

-¡Están muertos! –Grite -¡Todos están muertos! ¡Muchos los mate yo! ¡Entiende!... un momento…

¡Estaba gritando! Es mas, ¡Es taba discutiendo! Esto es increíble.

-¡Me estoy curando! –Grite completamente alegre.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Un momento –Dije de nuevo -¿Tú no estás muerto, Kakarroto?

-Bueno… yo… -Dijo rascándose la nuca –Yo… estoy vivo, pero me escondo de Milk con mi hermano. Tu no le digas –Dijo en susurro

-Bah, Ni modo, ¿Y Bulma? –Pregunte.

-¿Cuál? ¿La linda chica de pelo azul?- Pregunto Raditz.

-Sí, esa, creo –

-Así… que linda es, me encanta –Contesto Raditz –Aunque no se con cuánta gente salió, es muy linda. Aunque algo boba y hueca.

-¿Disculpa? –

-_¿Escuchaste como hablo de tu mujer? ¡Tu mujer!_ –Insinuó _-¡Oye, habla de tu esposa! ¡Defiéndela!_ –Grito el Vegeta teñido.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi esposa, insecto!? –Grite agarrando a Raditz de la garganta.

Con un movimiento rápido, golpeo mi mano. Era imposible. De un golpe me quito. **¡De un golpe!**

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto cansado -¿Tu esposa se llama Marron?

-No… creo que se llama Bulma –

-_Oh… tiene sentido eso_-Dijo mi contraparte –_Oye… es cielo esta nublado y el viento húmedo, como que mejor vamos levantando campamento._

-Bueno, tiene sentido entonces… -

-Oigan… se avecina una gran tormenta –Dijo Kakarroto mirando Así a arriba –Vengan, no querrán enfermarse.


End file.
